Daddy
by crosscross02
Summary: Pregnancy from Edwards point of view all human
1. Chapter 1

**A/n this isn't actually the first chapter but I will be starting this story soon :))**


	2. History

**Epov**

"I'm pregnant"

That's when my whole life changed just those two words.

Actually it wasn't those two wordsthat changed my life thatjust changed my status at school.

"It's a girl!"

Those two wordschanged my life forever.

I had a little **PERSON** to look after. I couldn't screw around anymore,she looked up to me. Not just because she was short, but because I was her dad.

Before all of this happened I was a star football player. I had a girlfriend, Jessica, she was in cheer. It was good for the school ifthe captain was dating the captain of the cheer team.

While Bella was pregnant, I stayed in football did my tutoring and not much else, my life didn't change much when she was pregnant, only the fact that I went to doctors appointments,and hung out with her.

What I had figured,since I was a self centered ass hole, was that Bella wouldn't let me see the kid, and I would only have to worry about child care,which my parents could handle.

Then I saw my daughter.

Bella gets her Sunday to Saturday.I get her Sunday to Saturday.

Jessica always bothers me,but Bella doesn't want Jessica around the baby.

Olivia Rose Cullen. Born at 6:03 pm 6 pounds 3 ounces 19 inches long.

She was everything to me and apparently my coachsaw that. I skipped practices to go get her or help Bella when she was super little. My grades dropped because I was staying up all night with her and being with her I only did my work while she was  
withBella.

When she was 1 month old I got kicked off of the team and that opened my eyes. I got a tutor again I did my work and Bella helped out she would give me less days when I had a huge test and vice versa I would for her. I did my homework while I'd rock her,cause  
I could write a paper on my phone and everything else is get done before she crys then I'd sleep as much as I could.

I didn't care about the football team

I didn't care that all my friends stopped talking to me because I was with Bella

I just didn't care.

Because I'm in highschool and for a week I'm a single parent and it's scary to be honest. I don't know how Bella did it.

All I know about Bella is I'm in love with her.

* * *

 **A/n hope you guys liked the first chapter there will obviously be more interaction in the next :))**


	3. Struggles

**A/n I know the beginning might have been confusing and questionable hope this one explains more :))**

* * *

I ran my fingers through my hair and threw the paper on the counter

"What's up baby bro" Emmett walked in and I glared "whoa an F I'm sorry" "yeah whatever" He opened the fridge.

"Don't you have to be at Bella's house in 5 minutes to get Liv? Bella has her interview today right?" I looked up at the clock "shit" I ran up to my room and grabbed my jacket and keys and went to my car.

As soon as I opened the door to the house Jessica was there. "What do you want Jessica I don't have time for this I have to go get my daughter." "To get back together Eddie" "don't call me that and I don't want to be around youand I sure as hell  
don'twant my daughter around you."

I walked away and she got pissed and stomped the whole way to her car.

I got in mine

2 minutes later getting a call from Bella

"I'm on my way Bella I'm sorry"

"Your always early and **THIS** is the one day you aren't?"

"I'm sorry"

"You have to come to the office now I have to get there" I took a turn to head towards the outer towns rather than Bella's house

"Got it I'm on my way"

"Bye Edward"

"Bye Bells"

* * *

I got to the office that Bella's interview was at and the guy had come outside and called to her and she put her finger up in a hold on motion.

I walked over and Bella opened the back door and I reached in "hi little lady" Olivia cooed and I unsnaped her car seat and pulled it out

"I'm sorry" I repeated "it's fine I'm here alittle early anyway" I nodded "I uh" I started "can we talk later Edward?" She went on her tippy toes and gave me a kiss "wish me luck" she walked away

I went to my car and put Olivia in "there we go princess" I climbed in the front and turned music on and drove home.

* * *

When I got home Emmett needed help with his paper. "I can watch her Edward and youcan help me later u can study" I shook my head and grabbed a red pen and started reading while rocking Olivia

"Mom wants you to make dinner she said no exceptions" Emmett said quietly "of course" I sighed and then started food.

My phone rang and I was going back and fourth between reading emmetts paper and cooking and feeding Olivia **she's 8 months old** she's eating food and a lot of it. Then I got a phone call from Bella.

"Hey" she said excitedly."hi what's up" "I got the job!" She squealed "that's great Bella" I hadn't managed to get a job no one really wants to work around my schedule. Then again Bella doesn't need a tutor.

She went on and on about how she got an A on her test and just got a new car and how well Olivia did in the mommy and me classand how I had to bring her to the classwhen Bella went on her retreat.

The retreat kept coming into my mind I would be alone with Olivia for 3 weeks and had to do those classes because the doctor wanted us to because it helped her interact with children. **UGH**

"Listen bell I'm busy right now" "oh okay then...bye" I hung up and Olivia got upset and I didn't notice.

I finally put dinner in the oven and I yelled emmetts name and put his paper on the counter and picked Olivia up "cmon baby your okay" I went upstairs and I ran a bath for her it was already 7.

I bathed her. I was completely over whelmed. I dried her off and dressed her and came back downstairs.

My mom looked at me "I'm sorry I'll finish it" I went to take dinner out and my mom pushed me away

"I didn't know you had so much going on I'll finish" I nodded I would never be able to support myself alone much less a baby if I couldn't edit a paper make food and tend to my daughter. Much less be able to talk to Bella on the phone.

I warmed up a bottle and I went upstairs and I fed her and rocked her til she fell asleep and put her in her crib.

Bella called again "hello" "hi!" She sounded happy "I talked to today and got out of science so I can focus on SATS" "that's good bell" Isighed "how'd your math test go?" "I got an F and I have to go to math for my free period so I don't get  
/to study unless Olivia is sleeping or I don't have her"

"Oh" that's all she said was oh. "I have a job interview tomorrow can youwatch her?" I expected her to say yes but she didn't "no sorry I am tutoring Jacob" "seriously Bella I owe youmoney for child care and u can't watch the baby like I did  
for you today?"

"I said I'm sorry" "whatever Bella bye"

* * *

 **A/n Edwards struggles getting in the way of him and Bella. Sorry if it was confusing hope u liked it :))**


	4. Dada

**A/n sorry so behind on everything I'm gettin back on thanks for being patient enjoy :))**

* * *

Epov

I woke up the next morning and went and picked Olivia up

"Hey baby girl" I put her on my shoulder and she gripped her bunny

I walked downstairs and Bella was sitting at the counter I rose an eyebrow and put Liv in her highchair "why are you here?"

She smiled "good to see you too" she said sarcastically I put my arms on the counter leaning forward and rose an eye brow "I thought if I tutored Jacob here then I could watch her" I laughed and shook my head "Heisn't aloud in my house"

She frowned "it's the best I could do" I shook my head "her first we both agreed Bella" she just stared at me like a child

"Either you cancel or I cancel" I stared at her long and hard "your welcome to stay herebut not with Jacob" she sighed and nodded taking her phone out

"Dada!" Me and Bella's heads both snapped towards Olivia I cocked my head "what did you say?"

"Dada!" She reached out desperately "oh my god Edward!" Bella's sqealed and went and picked her up and I walked over

Olivia set her head on my chest "dada."

* * *

 **A/n everything is good... For now ;) promise I'll upload more often! Hope you enjoyed :))**


	5. Authors note

**Hey guys sorry but just wanted to say I posted a new walking dead story you should go read it. It's called "** ** _where are we now"_** **Thanks so much *mwah* :))**


	6. Wrong one

**A/n a little bit of Bella's pov I thought was needed lol enjoy :))**

* * *

 **Bpov**

"He's paying me to tutor him why do I have to cancel?" I looked at Edward then at my phone

"Because Bella you don't have to but then I'm staying home and your leaving" he was cooking food and I was pissed off

"Please Edward!"

"No Bella! .Conversation." He punctuated everything he said and he actually did sound pissed

"Fine then I'm leaving" he slammed his hand on the counter "then I'm bringing you to court" he turned around

I glared "why?" _Why court out of everything why court?_ "Because I can't pay you fucking child care because you're notwilling to help out!"

I looked down "but I always ALWAYS do for you Bella just because you'reher mom doesn't mean I'm any less important than you"

"I didn't say that!" He rolled his eyes "Jacob can come here Bella but he's gone before I get home understand?" He rose an eyebrow at me and I nodded

* * *

"Hi Jacob!" I smiled and let him in the house

"This house is huge!" He laughed and I nodded

"Hey Liv" he grabbed her hand "what's up cutie"

Edward chose then to walk in and took her from me and kissed her cheek "be good for mommy" she nodded like she completely understood him "bye angel" he kissed her head and handed her back

I loved Edward but when he was mad it was bad and it lasted awhile

He was always mad now a days but never with Liv

* * *

 **Epov**

I finally got to my interview and they seemed to be okay with my schedule.

I was drove home only to see Jacob was still there but for some reason I didn't care probably cause Iwas in a good mood now.

I walked into the house and Jacob was sitting alone with Olivia _well I'm not okay with that_ "where's Bella" "taking a shower" "I'm not okay with you being alone with my child" he looked up at me "sorry" it was a fake apology and it pissed me off  
evenmore. Bella walked down the stairs"I just had to shower she threw her lunch on me I think she's sick" she came around and grabbed my shoulder "I'm sorry"

I sighed and Jacob handed her to me and as soon as he did she got upset "dada" she reached towards Jacob. My good mood was gone

I stared at him for a long second "uh" he fidgeted and I turned to Bella "I don't want him around her at all" I walked out of the room leaving Bella and Jacob standing there.

* * *

 **A/n Hope you liked it. Lil bit of daddy drama there tell me if u like occasional Bella pov I feel like hers kinda reflects on how Edward really acts. Hope you enjoyed :))**


	7. Please

**A/n I'm enjoying thinking of different things to throw into this story and you guys seem to too so enjoy :))**

* * *

 **Epov**

"Edward you need to calm down"

"No I'm calm" I leaned forward on the counter looking at her

"What happened" my mom said looking between both of us

"It couldn't have been that bad" my father said

"Olivia called Jacob dada and Bella thinks Jacob should still be able to see her" I looked at Bella again "it's like your in love with him or something all of our fights are about him!"

She glared "he's my bestfriend" my mouth dropped

"And that's your daughter!" I yelled and she just looked at me like I was an idiot "don't give me that fucking look Isabella she isn't backseat in your life she is your **FIRST** priority and if you can't put her first then we need to talk to a  
lawyer causeI will gladly take her more if you don't have fucking time" she just stared at me like a child again

"Maybe..." I started but she cut me off "MAYBE?" She was pissed now I could tell "MAYBE if you hadn't gotten drunk and knocked me up MAYBE we wouldn't have to fight so much because then we wouldn't be STUCK with eachother for the REST OF OUR LIVES" shegot  
up and it was obvious she was leaving

"Just leave again Bella you always do because Jacob is always first your life and u can't see strait because youalways have this thing in your head that I'll always save you and let you get away with it and I'm done" she turned around

"Next time use a condom"

She turned around and slammed the door

* * *

I was rocking Liv and she was getting more teeth so she was always fussy and I felt bad

My mom came up with a cold wet rag and handed it to me

"Here angel" she took it and chewed on it calming down a bit

I looked at my mom "you overreacted abit darling" I shook my head "I can't do this mom, I can't let my daughter get hurt" she nodded "yes but I also know u would never be able to do this" she motioned to the baby "without Bella, and I know you,you  
wouldnever take her from her mother"

"What if your father did that then I wouldn't have been there to help you and when your little girl finds a husband and has kids of her own she will need her mama" I kept rocking her

"I'm just saying son before you push Bella away and involve lawyers sit and talk with her while your both calm" I nodded and my mom left

* * *

 _The next day_

I walked into school and Bella was with her normal group I went to my locker I wasn't quite calm enough to talk to her yet but she came up

"Hi"

I didn't answer

She looked down "look I know your mad at me but..."

"Mad is an understatement my love" I slammed my locker and walked away but she followed "Edward we need to talk" I nodded

"And when I am not so mad at you I will speak with you but for now you need to give me space"

She nodded and sat next to me for biology since we were lab partners

"Could we just..." I looked at her and gave her a look and she went quiet

"Could..." I sighed angrily "spit it out!" She jumped a little "could I come see her today before I go"

 _The bell rings_

"You gave birth to her you have all the rights in the world right Bella? Even given her a new daddy why don't you just go fuck Jacob and give him a kid I don't care if you come over she's your kid OUR kid so come see her whenever u want"

I walked out seeing Jacob waiting for her We walked up to him "hey I'm sor..."

"But don't bring this douche bag" I swung around and walked away

"Edward _please..."_ I got to far to hear her but couldn't care less

* * *

 **A/n kinda dramatic sorry lol lemme no if you like it like this tho because I feel like this is how it would be if two completely different people were raising ababy. Hope you enjoyed :))**


	8. Bad dad

**A/n I might post a few more chapters ;))**

* * *

Epov

Bella came after school and much to my surprise _though not surprising at all at the same time._ She brought Jacob.

Olivia. My little girl. Was more excited to see him than to see me EVER.

I looked at my feet "I'll be in my room" I mumbled knowing at this point no one really cared

I went upstairs and started my paper and wrote all of it and read over it but went downstairs to find my mom so she could read it over too.

She was reading and making adjustments while dinner cooked and I could hear Bella and Jacob laughing in the other room with Olivia

"Why don't you work that out?" I looked at her "you look so broken baby" my mom looked at me with a sad face "didn't you put it in black and white that youdon't want Jacob around her because he was rude when she was pregnant."

"It doesn't matter he makes both of the girls happy, maybe I don't matter much to them but I love them both so I'm not gonna hurt them"

My mom dropped the subject but nodded

I read the paper again and the printed it out

I went to the office and Bella walked in "why don't you come" I turned and I could tell she was waiting for me to yell

"Just enjoy your time with her " I walked away and she grabbed my arm "Edward" I shook her off "I said go enjoy yourself. Please I don't wanna go sit with your perfect little family" I walked out

* * *

 _8:30_

Icame in "sorry to cut into your bubble but it's time for bed" I went and she reached for me _well at least she still wants me to put her to bed_

I walked Bella and Jacob to the door "say bye momma" she waved at Bella and Bella kissed her head "goodnight sweet girl" I closed the door and put her to bed

 _Ding_

I looked at my phone

 _Football player can't handle that he's a bad dad maybe he shoulda stuck to throwin a ball not carin for a baby_

It was a massive group chat that I obviously got put in to see everyone hate on me

 _Everyone_ agreed with Jacob

 _Bad dad_

 _Can't even handle himself_

 _He thinks we actually wanna hear about how she is eating?_

 _That whore Bella always wantin to get into his head_

 _Pansy ass_

I chucked my phone

None of it bothered me accept

 _Bad dad_

Was I a bad dad?

Oh.

* * *

 **A/n kinda a short one just wanted to post before I forgot. :))**


	9. Happy

**Epov**

I sat with Olivia between my legs and she was playing with her toys

My mom had the Denali's were coming over, I haven't seen them in years.

The doorbell rang and she turned her head as my mom walked in and then went back to her toys

They walked in and there was the oldest sister Irina And then had a little boy that was 8 months like Liv. And then there was Tanya. Tanya is my age

Kate came up and kissed my cheek and set her little boy, Matthew, down and picked Liv up

"Hi little one your so much smaller than my little one. She giggled and pulled at Kate's blonde hair she smiled at her and turned

"Edward this is my husband Garrett" I stood and shook his hand he smiled and nodded before turning and sitting down. The last time I had seen any of them was at Kate's wedding.

My father walked down and greeted everyone and I moved around Kate and hugged Irina and then Tanya, her hug lasting longer than Irinas

When we all sat down Carmen said she had some news so we all got quiet

"We're moving here to forks!" She smiled real big and grabbed my moms hand

"Oh that's fantastic!" My mom exclaimed

I turned at looked at Tanya catching her staring at me I smirked

 _Tanya was my childhood crush and she was a very beautiful girl_

She came and sat next to me

"I have to bring Liv to Bella's" I looked at my mom and she nodded "does Bella want to come for dinner?" She asked

I nodded "I'll call her"

* * *

 **A/n how will Bella react to Edward having a** _ **close**_ **friend like her and Jacob? FYI Bella and Edward are dating they just don't show it often**


	10. Dinner And A Show

**So sorry guys just got back home haven't had a minute to write enjoy :))**

* * *

I went to my room leaving Liv with Kate and called Bella

She answered after 2 rings

"Hi"

"Hi Bells my mom wants to know if you want to come to dinner tonight we have some family friends in town"

She didn't answer for a few seconds

"Sure I'll be over in a bit"

"Okay, bye Bella"

"Bye Edward"

* * *

Bella came a little later and I opened the door for her and she smiled

I leaned down and gave her a kiss

When I pulled away she looked at me a bit shocked

I smiled and led her into the living room

"MAMA!" Olivia shouted and made a grabbing motion for Bella

She smiled "hi peanut!" She took her from Tanya and Tanya smiled very fakeat Bella

"Bella this is Tanya, Tanya this is my _girlfriend_ Bella she's also Olivia's mom"

"Oh." She stared at Bella hard " _girlfriend"_

I walked over and gave Bella another kiss

"Girlfriend" I repeated

* * *

We all sat down for dinner and Tanya had Olivia

"Dada" Olivia smiled and looked at me and I smiled back "hi princess"

She waved and grabbed at Tanya's food and Tanya made a wierd face and Bella moved and took her from Tanya

When Bella sat back down Tanya watched us and Olivia leaned over and sighed "hi dada"

I laughed lightly "hi baby"

Tanya looked absolutely infuriated when me and Bella kissed once again and she stood up so fast her chair tipped back

"UGH!" She stormed off and I found it completely amusing

* * *

 **You really thought I'd let Tanya get in the middle?! Leave some suggestions do you think Bella should have another baby? Do you want more or less Jacob? Do you like happy Edward / Bella? And do you think they should go to college soon or do u want to see what goes on inside forks high? I hope u enjoyed! :))**


	11. Bigger Better Wiser Stronger

**A/n so many good suggestions and thoughts thank you guys so much! Enjoy! :))**

* * *

Epov

I sat in my room with Bella she was sitting at the computer

"I really wanna go to UCLA but it's so far from home, I wouldn't wanna take Liv from you"

I was staring at the ceiling and I turned to her "I got accepted there a month ago. We already talked about this I'll go wherever you do Bella I'm following you not just cause of Liv I just wanna be with you."

She turned and gave me a big smile and nodded "okay I wanna go there" I nodded

"Hey bells?" She turned around "yeah?"

"You know Jacob is..."

"Edward I don't wanna hear it I know you hate him"

"No Bella..." I got up and handed her my phone so she could read the texts

"Oh..." She made a face "why would he do that?" I shrugged and sat down "it doesn't bother me anymore what he said about me cause I know it's not true but he said shit about you and I don't want you hurt again"

She nodded looking a bit torn "okay I'll talk to him your right I don't deserve a friend like that"

"Come here" she moved over and sat next to me and I hugged her "I'm sorry life is bein hard it will get better when we are in college"

She nodded and I moved so we were lying down.

I kissed her and she kissed back

I moved my hand up to her hip pushing her shirt up

Then Olivia started crying

"Holy hell kill me" I pulled back and sat up and she giggled "fuckin' blue balls" I mumbledunder my breath and went into her room.

* * *

 **Bpov**

"We just can't be friends right now..."

"Why because that Cullen ass hole?"

"No because of you Jacob I just need to focus on my family right now and you just aren't apart of it I'm sorry" I started to walk out and he grabbed my arm

"I'm sorry Bella"

I turned and looked at him I shook my arm out of his grasp "too late" I walked away feeling so much better.

* * *

 **A/n bye bye Jacob ;) now what are we gonna do with that Tanya? Hmm. Hope you enjoyed :))**


	12. The next day

**Little lemon.**

* * *

I can't believe I have a 9 month old baby

I can't believe she kept me and Bella up _ALL NIGHT_

I felt bad she was teething and she was in pain

But everything we did just made her more upset

I sang her a lullaby til the wee hours of the morning and it seemed to calm her.

But she didn't sleep

She fell asleep at around 6 am and I figured she would be asleep the whole day now

Poor baby girl.

I Layed down with Bella and she sighed

"Good job daddy" she Layed her head on my chest and I nodded "you too mama" I kissed her head and she sighed "I'm not even tired I've been up so long" she looked at me and laughed a little and smiled

"Me too" I kissed her on her lips and she sighed a little "where were we?"

She smiled against my lips and moved us so she was on top of me

I pulled her shirt off over her head and released her breast from her bra and gave them a squeeze and she moaned a little before pulling my shirt off

She hurriedly slipped her pants off and I did the same throwing them off with the other offensive article of clothing blocking me from my angel

"Please" she whimpered

"Please what baby?" I mumbled against her neck

"Please...I...ugh...fuck me Edward"

"Your wish is my command love"

I grabbed my throbbing dick and lined it up with her hot center

She grabbed my shoulders and slid down on me

It was then I realized 3 things

1 I haven't had sex since she got pregnant 18 months ago

2 she was extremely tight

3 I really fucking love this girl

I grunted as she started to move and I grabbed her hips helping her move up and down on my dick

"Edward" she moaned and I leaned forward grabbing one of her rosy pink peaks In my mouth and she gasped "Edward" she whimpered this time moving faster.

I flipped us over and slammed into her and she grabbed a fist full of the sheets "I'm...I'm gunna cum"

I brought my hand down and rubbed her clit "cum for me baby" she gasped and I felt her walls tighten around my cock as she came and followed her soon after.

I rolled off her and we both finally got some sleep

* * *

A few hours later I woke up to my mom barging in

That's awkward

She came to my side and put Liv on my chest her face red "I should have knocked sorry" I shook my head and grabbed my little girl, and the cold wet rag from my mom and Liv desperately shoved it back in her mouth

I rubbed herhead and my mom bowed out

Liv looked at me with her sad eyes and I kissed her head "I know it hurts so bad baby girl I wish it didn't"

Bella woke up and she snatched up her little girl and sighed "I sometimes can't believe we have a little girl." I nodded "me too" she looked up at me and smiled

Me and Bella were talking and Liv was getting crabbier and she was trying to get my attention but wouldn't do anything when I looked at her

Finally having enough she dug her little toes into my ribs and desperately squealed "dada!"

"What princess?" She started to cry and Layed her head down "I'm sorry sweetheart"

"She's got a soft spot in your heart Cullen you used to be a jack ass and now your about to cry cause she's in pain" Bella wasn't teasing she was serious and I dodged her words

I rubbed Liv's back as her cries leveled out into quiet whimpers before she fell back asleep

* * *

 **A/n just some baby drama and a little smut. Hope u enjoyed :))**


	13. Baby

**A/n it's been so long I'm soooo sorry guys. Hope you enjoy! :))**

* * *

"Why"

"Why not"

"Why would I want to go on a date"

"Because I asked you Isabella would you like to go on a date with me or no?"

"No"

"Why"

"Fine but liv is coming with"

"Ugh" I groaned and I moved over next to Bella "babe"

"No Cullen stop" she pushed me away and smiled

"I'm breastfeeding ur kid back up" she giggled and moved

"Bella go on a date with me without liv and if you want to go home 5 minutes after we go out then we will but please try?"

"Fine"

* * *

 **Date**

* * *

"You look stunning baby"

"Thanks" she got red and she brushed her hands over her lap

"We're going to that nice restaurant you love"

"Really?"

"Yep"

She smiled and we pulled up and I helped her out and we walked in

* * *

 **A/n so it's been so long so I want you guys to give me recommendations aboutwhat should have during/after their date and lemme no I promise I'll post as soon as I get a good idea!**


	14. AN

**Sooo I'm horrible. I stopped writing because I just got busy and it's been SO LONG. BUT I fixed some of the chapters not the grammar because I don't see the importance (this is for fun) but some of the spelling errors and I think I'm gonna start all of my stories again. Let me know I'm gonna do it either way tho.?**


	15. Ti Amo

EpovI sit in the chair as a waiter comes up and he stares at Bella.

I glare at him and he smiles guiltily. "Can I get you both a drink?"

"Can I just have a water" "me too" me and Bella both respond and he nods walking away. I look at Bella.

"Thank you" she says quietly "for what" I respond back cockily "for forcing me out of the house" she responds back just as quietly "well you're sixteen and I want you to feel like that sometimes." She nods and I  
sighed "I love liv but sometimes I just need to feel normal" she smiles and grabs my hand "I understand"

* * *

Bpov  
 _We got home_ and it was really late. Edwards mom walked up with a very tired looking liv and she reached for Edward "hi love"

He took her and I followed him upstairs. Livwas laying on his shoulder with a paci in her mouth and holding her stuffed bunny by the ear.

Edward layed liv on the bed and she squirmed. We both changed and laid down and she, all night, moved between me and Edward and I felt bad. She was so miserable and felt bad

* * *

 _ **3 am**_

I woke up to Edward singing quietly and liv stretched out over his lap.

"Edward come to bed" I mumbled

He got up and moved to bed turning the tv on he kepther in his arms and I fell back asleep on his arm.

* * *

Epov  
Both my girls were asleep now. I had a test tomorrow and I probably should have planned the date on a day I didn't have a test. _Too late now idiot_

My phone flashed and I picked it up

 _Why won't Bella talk to me ~Jake_

 __

 _Because she doesn't want to?~Edward_

 __

 _Bullshit what did you do~Jake_

 __

I ignored his text and set my phone down I sighed. I was getting really sick of this. All of this bullshit. I didn't understand it, and maybe it's just because I'm young and I'm in love and I'm a dad, but I didn't fully understand why the hell this _ **little boy**_ kept  
texting me like I was in the wrong when all I was doing was being a dad.

Maybe I'm overreacting. But I didn't honestly know why Bella wasn't talking to him. She never told me what she was gonna do. She just told me she acknowledged what I showed her.

Guess I just gotta live with it.

* * *

 **A/n little confusion with Edward. He's trying his best. Give him some love ;))**

• • •


End file.
